OCs
This page is currently incomplete. OC stands for Original Character. In this case, they are Kirby characters made by fans that are submitted to possibly appear in a future episode in the Pixelcraftian Discord server. Original Characters This is a list of all OC's that appeared in Original Characters. Some of these OC's could possibly appear in Super Smash Poyos. Main OC's The Oc's who won't die in a video and will be the main helpers to the Kirby Crew 4TG 4TG is a male green Kirby with purple hair, blueish purple feet, and purple glasses. 4TG stands for "4 The Gamers". In Original Characters, he protects Kirby from an evil bubble. Later, he follows the group to fight userunknown, then gets deleted. In Super Smash Poyos, he can be seen at the left side of the screen in a team with Poyo Poyo and Erin. 4TG's number is 12. Bluo Bluo is a blue waddle dee with purple feet. In Original Characters, he first appears when he greets Kabe. He later follows the group into the OC world. In Super Smash Poyos, he and one of his alternate costumes can be seen near two Woashis, which explode. The explosion KO's the alternate Bluo, and the original Bluo survives. Bluo's number is 10. Lime Lime is a male lime green Kirby darker lime green feet. He is one of the main OC's. At the beginning of Original Characters, he introduces himself to Kirby and warns him about Userunknown. Later in the episode, he follows Kirby and the other main OC's into the OC world. In Super Smash Poyos, Lime can be seen alone on Kirb villiage. He does his up special, and Oreo and Vile come over his head as an attack. Lime's number is 08. Orion Orion is a buggzy. He is male, and has a green body, blue head and pincers, light blue wings, yellow limbs, and white hands and feet. In Original Characters, he first appears near Sani, and shows an angry expression towards him. Later, he throws Ispy at userunknown. In Super Smash Poyos, he throws Kabe off the stage they're on. Orion's number is 13. Sani Sani is a mauve (purple) Kirby with yale (blue) feet. He has stars on the top and bottom of both feet, and one large star on top of his body. In Original Characters he gives Kirby a map to OC world. Later, he gets deleted by userunknown. In Super Smash Poyos, Sani can be seen standing on a stage. Sani's number is 11. Starstorm Starstorm is a Male Yellow Kirby with a orange hat resembling Mario with a '2' on it, he has a dark brown+orange+red scarf and a brown scarf. In Original Poyos, he first appears at the beginning of the episode near Kebe. Later, he saves multiple OC's who were possessed by userunknown. In Super Smash Poyos, he gets KO'd by Kebe. Starstorm's number is 09. Cameos Oc's that have been seen for some seconds and might be Talking, Just there, Or something Important Brian Brian is a male light blue kirby with darker blue feet. He wears a red hat similar to Mario's. He first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. Cerby Cerby is a purpleish Kirby with green feet. He appears when Kirby and the crew are about to enter the OC world. He slides out the door and looks hurt. When his user submitted him, he was blue and had glasses. Erin Erin is a female pink Kirby with light pink and hot pink hair and light blue feet. She first appears possessed by userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. Fido Fido is a purple Kirby with darker purple feet. He appears at the beginning of the episode where he is trying to keep his IPoyo away from Klin. Floria Floria is a female light pink Kirby with a flower crown and light blue feet. At the beginning of Original Characters, she talks to Karly. Hade Hade is an orange Kirby with green feet with glasses and a white bunny tail. In Original Characters, He appears showing some other OCs a book that says "NOT KIRBY FANFICTION". IcicleVelocity slides to the left side of the screen, and Sour Apple has a disappointed look in reaction to this. IcicleVelocity IcicleVelocity is a light blue Kirby with slightly darker blue feet. He first appears at the beginning of the episode near a few other OCs. Ispy Ispy is a green Kirby with green feet and orange and red clothing. He first appears possessed by userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. He later gets thrown at userunknown by Orion. Karly Karly is a female purple Kirby with a white bow and lighter purple feet. She can be seen talking to Floria the beginning of Original Characters. Kiby Kiby is a light blue kirby with darker blue feet and a Jet ability They first appear in the background in between Kebe and Starstorm. Kir-Dee Kir-Dee is a male orange Kirby with brighter orange feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters, where he briefly gets possessed. Klin Klin is a male hot pink Kirby with dark green feet and a neon green bandana. He tries to take Fido's iPoyo at the beginning of Original Characters. Poop Kirby Poop Kirby is a male brown Kirby with lighter brown feet. He first appears possessed by userunknown, but is soon saved by Starstorm. He then gets deleted by userunknown. ProGlitchy ProGlitchy is a male blue Kirby with red feet a blue hat, resembling Mario's hat. He first appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is standing in the background. Sour Apple Sour Apple is a green kirby with darker green feet and lighter green hair. He appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is near a few other OC's. Splash Splash is a light periwinkle Kirby with purple feet and a cyan barrette. He appears in the background at the beginning of the episode with a canvas with what seems to be Kebe painted on it. He will likely appear as a main OC in a future episode. Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo is a male Lime Green Kirby with Light Blue feet, black bow tie, and a top hat with a blue stripe along the base. He first appears in the background walking to the left side of the screen at the beginning of the episode. Xebe Xebe is a brown Kirby with black feet. He appears in the background early in the episode, while userunknown teleports onto the screen. Canvas Canvas is a light blue kirby with Blue feet, blue blush. She wears a pink Barrett and bow-tie, with a lighter pink heart on top of the Barrett. She also wears white gloves. She has blue paint splashes on her cheek and one glove, while she also has teal paint splashes on her bow-tie and the heart on her Barrett. She appears as a cameo in the beginning of Pixitus with Splash. "???" He was featured in the Q&A with Polterdee. Polterdee He was featured in the Q&A with ??? Super Smash Poyos A video where Oc's and others fight in a simlar way to Super Smash bros Hade He uses his final smash which is with a book titled "THE ARTS OF FINAL SMASH" and proceeds to get Kirby out. His number is 29. Bluey He was having the ._. face Chili He took a peak over to bandana kirby to see what he was doing Kirbo He was confused where he was and took a look Hanby He was surprised to what happen to sour apple Corrupted Dee He was behind a oc and we got to see his full body after a oc got blasted Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.08.33 PM.png|4TG Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.33.17 PM.png|Bluo Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 1.17.44 PM.png|Brian Kirbooo.png|Cerby Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.11.26 PM.png|Erin Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.46.43 PM.png|Fido Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.20.17 PM.png|Floria Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.17.43 PM.png|Hade Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.11.29 PM.png|IcicleVelocity Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.11.56 PM.png|Ispy Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.16.37 PM.png|Karly Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.32.36 PM.png|Kiby Screen Shot 2018-06-19 at 6.12.09 PM.png|Kir-Dee Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.22.08 PM.png|Klin Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.29.33 PM.png|Lime Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.56.19 PM.png|Orion Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.23.11 PM.png|Poop Kirby Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 11.57.40 AM.png|ProGlitchy Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.41.14 PM.png|Sani Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 8.10.11 PM.png|Sour Apple Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 7.34.18 PM.png|Starstorm Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.46.17 PM.png|Splash Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 6.49.50 PM.png|Poyo Poyo Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 12.43.30 PM.png|Xebe Hanby.png|Hanby Screenshot_2018-07-18-16-03-06.png Trivia * There are 24 OC's in Original Characters. * Bluo and Orion are the only two non-Kirby species OC's. * All deleted main OC's are known to have been brought back to reality when the "End Task" button broke. * Hade is the only one with a final smash in Super Smash Poyos. Category:Characters